


Existence, Not Life

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look at Rey in TFA.





	Existence, Not Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



She lived. She hungered. She worked.

Jakku was not a kind world, but she learned the ways, learned how to survive the harsh ideas that went with living there. She made wary acquaintances, nurtured what lifeforms she could that would not betray her, and learned.

She tackled every simulator she could find, could repair out of the ships she scavenged, and she kept adding new skills. In time, she had all the technical skill she could want, and generally had the basic needs met.

It was existence, until the day she saw Finn, and life exploded.

Then, Rey could thrive.


End file.
